Service and Sacrifice
by Luny Ravings of THE Mad Hatter
Summary: KakaSaku To protect her village, her family, her friends, Sakura has slept with the enemy many times. No one would know of her service. Her sacrifice. It is something that will forever be hidden among the secrets of Konoha.
1. The Visit

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is...not mine. Well, duh...i won't be here now would I if I were.

* * *

**Service and Sacrifice**

**Kakashi x Sakura**

**By: Artemis the hunter**

* * *

Summary: To protect her village, her family, her friends, Sakura has slept with the enemy. Many times. No one would know of her service. Her sacrifice. It is something that will be hidden among the secrets of Konoha.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Prologue**

It was three in the morning when she appeared in the hospital in a shower of Sakura blossoms in the middle of the night, her face pale and tired from the journey and her clothes dirty and worn. Instead of her usual ANBU gear, she wore a light blue yukata that was in disarray which meant that she had put it on hastily to come report to her.

Tsunade was working in her office with a dim light turned on and a few bottles of sake at the side. She looked up from her reports and stood up immediately at the sight of her.

"How did it go?" her eyes searching hers to see if anything went wrong.

"Fine." Was her short answer.

Sakura looked up at her mentor's apologetic face.

She frowned. There shouldn't be a need for apologies.

This was her job.

Her duty.

"Go and rest. Go back tomorrow. He'll be suspicious." The blond woman said tiredly to her student.

She gave her teacher a curt nod and turned to leave.

"Naruto has been asking for you. It never took you this long to finish them off." She called out casually.

Sakura paused.

"There is something else going on. I need the evidence. Then I'll kill him."

Tsunde hesitated.

"Is he…"

She cut her off quickly, "Don't worry about that. He can't force me to do anything I don't want to."

Then she was gone.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a bit confusing and short, but everything will come clear in the next chapter.


	2. Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I do I would be filthy rich.

**

* * *

**

Service and Sacrifice

**Kakashi x Sakura**

**by: Artemis the Black Witch**

Summary: To protect her village, her family, her friends, Sakura has slept with the enemy. Many times. No one would know of her service. Her sacrifice. It is something that will be hidden among the secrets of Konoha.

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Mission**

"So tell me, what are your names again?" Saito, the casino owner drawled out.

He had not been the kind of man the group had expected. Instead of a big fat old lump, the man in front of them seemed to be in his early 20s and, in fact, quite handsome.

Not that any of them would admit it.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke tried to keep his annoyance in check. "I am Sasuke, this is Naruto and this is Kakashi."

They were currently inside a huge room that was decorated with elaborate furnishing. Plush chairs, a chandilier, a huge marble table and beautiful artifacts. Sasuke snorted inwardly. The man was obviously showing off.

"Why are you here?"

"We want a job."

At this, Saito looked up and stared at them with unblinking eyes.

"Why here?" one of his eyebrow was raised in question.

"Because you have the highest payment here." Sasuke replied flatly.

"Then what kind of jobs are you wanting?" he asked.

"Anything that pays good money."

Saito was not convinced. He turned to the speaker next to him, pressed a button and talked into it.

"Send Kiyo in, Umi."

A minute later, the door opened to reveal a petite pink haired woman dressed elegantly in a black suit and her hair tied up. Her eyes sweeped the room as any konochi would do.

There was no mistake in those sharp features. It was none other than their teammate.

Naruto gaped at her, but had enough sense not to make any comments, while Kakashi and Sasuke covered their surprise quickly enough to avoid suspicion.

No acknowledgements had been made. Instead of making any eye contact, she walked past them briskly and stood right in front of Saito with her well trained mask on.

She was a master in deception. Her mask was perfect.

"What do you want." She asked flatly.

"Ah my love…glad that you've decided to join us." His previous distainful tone that he had used to the three men changed to a more silker one.

Her eyebrows shot up in amusement, "If I can remember correctly, you were the one who asked for me to be here."

Saito smiled. "Yes. Now dear, I want you to help me. I have three men here for jobs, can you look after them and see if they can do anything?" he said mockingly.

This was not the Sakura they knew. The cheerful, jolly girl who would punch his face straight in for calling her 'dear', was replaced by this woman who reeked of authority and respect. Even Sasuke was stunned.

She smirked. "What? Now you want my approval in things. Since when?"

"Since I've fallen in love with you, my love." He replied smoothly.

She gave a short bark of laughter. "Bullshit. You make me laugh Saitou."

She turned to face them.

Her expression was one of the snotty kind.

There was no hint of recognisation.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her in shock.

When has this happened?

She walked towards them and circled them like a predetor, her gaze like a hawk's.

"This one." Refering to Naruto, "Car races."

Then she looked up at Saito, "Aren't we in need of a manager for the casio?" she paused and turned to Kakashi. "This one will do. I'll supervise him if you want."

Saitou looked at her suspiciously. "You aren't going to have an affair with him behind my back are you?"

She gave him a dead-panned look. "Are you serious? I'm not intersted in old men."

Then she tilted her head towards Sasuke, she gave him an uncharacteristic smirk – the kind that Sasuke himself would give to people who he doesn't think would worth his attention. "He can go with the blond one."

Saitou stared at her unabashedly, his eyes filled with lust unmistakefully.

"Have I told you how sexy you look today?" he asked.

If looks can kill he would probably disected into pieces already.

Saitou put up his hands in mock defence. "Fine, fine. Whatever you want my love."

Her expression didn't change.

He sighed. "Sure." He turned to the trio, "Start your work tomorrow. Sakura will fill you in." Then he turned to her and said, "Supper at 7, usual place."

She nodded and he left.

Silence.

Her façade was still on. She turned and started towards the door,

"Come on then."

* * *

She led them along many passages and finally into a big room which indicated to be her office.

It was a large room with a full view of the village outside. The room was spacious and designed elegantly. Everything was of the best quality. There were plush sofas in the corner with a mini-kitchen in the other corner. It could almost be described as the perfect dream office.

There is no doubt that Saitou was smitten with her.

As soon as the door shut behind them her mask dropped.

Vibes of anger promising painful death was radiating from her.

Naruto the one who had always been the blunt of her anger started to itch away nervously.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

Kakashi looked as calm and laid back as ever.

She turned, eyes hooded. She clenched her fists tight enough to almost draw blood when her teeth grinded to show that she was not happy.

She looked up.

Even Sasuke froze.

Kakashi gave her the familiar eye crease and raised his hand in greeting.

Her eyes spelt death.

She took a deep breath to calm her sizzling nerves.

"Do you know how long it took me to get him to trust me?" she hissed out.

Naruto could swear that her hair was standing on end.

"One and a half months." Her voice was low and dangerous.

Her emerald eyes were flamed with anger.

Naruto cowered behind Sasuke.

"And you think that you can just waltz in and ask him for a _bloody_ job? Whose _fucking_ super duper idea was it?"

She started pacing up and down the room mutering stuff under her breath words like 'duty' and 'secret' and 'not supposed to know' could be heard. Instead of interfering with her ranting, they wisely kept quiet for once, not questioning her speech.

"The Hokage-sama." came Kakashi's incoherant reply.

Sakura's furious gaze turned and focused on Kakashi.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Shishou?"

'_She's about to burst__,'_ Naruto thought vagely.

She clenched her fists harder.

"I'm going to write her a formal complaint." She said simply.

They stared at her, eyes wide.

Sakura turned and walked to her desk slowly, taking deep calming breaths to regain her cool. She sat in her chair and swirvelled to face them.

"Work starts at 10:00 sharp. Don't be late." Her sharp eyes rested on Kakashi. "Understood?"

He gave her an eye crease.

Turning her eyes to the rest of the team, she gave her desk two sharp taps.

"I want you to report here at 9.30 tomorrow morning."

"There are security cameras every where you go. The only places that doesn't have those damn things will be here, your bathrooms and my bedroom. I will have to meet up with each of you individually for now. Saitou is a very suspious person and very possesive when it comes to his _belongings_, and that includes me. You will have to be careful. His office is in the right wing of the maison. Your actions will be monitored closely for at least one and a half weeks. I will try to get him to cut down the monitoring but no promises."

She paused.

"Any questions?"

"um… Sakura-chan?"

"Does that mean you've had sex?" Naruto sqeaked from behind Sasuke.

Surprisingly it was Sasuke's arm that shot out and pulled Naruto into a headlock and a growled out 'dobe' was heard.

Sakura smiled bitterly, looked up and said.

"It's my duty to Konoha. Besides, Naruto, I am 21. It's not surprising. Even you'd had sex."

"Who was your…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Shikamaru."

"Shika…?!" Sasuke usually expressionless face darkened. "I'm going to _murder_ him."

"Yeah! You are _our_ Sakura-chan how can they let you do this? Also you are the Hokage's apprentice after all!" Naruto piped up, he was upset as well.

Startled at their reactions, she smiled somewhat sadly and shook her head.

"It's good to see you guys here." She said in a soft voice.

* * *

A knock sounded at her door at 9.00. It was a silent rap on the lush mahongany wood instead of Nartuo's usual banging that she had expected.

She paused from her work and looked up.

'Who could it be?' she frowned. 'It couldn't be Saitou, he had gone for business last night.'

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal her former sensei.

Her jaw dropped.

He was wearing a suit, banadages were in the place of his usual hiate. He had no mask on. But that wasn't the reason for her shock.

Sakura blinked, turned and looked at the clock to check that she was correct.

9.01.

She turned back to him, astonishment was written clearly on her face.

"Yo-your…your early! With no mask!" she said surprised. "How on earth did you get out of bed that early? You _are_ Kakashi right?" she ended suspiciously.

Kakashi chuckled amusedly and closed the door with a soft click. He walked over to her deck casually, sat down in front of her desk and crossed his legs.

"Well you see, a little child decided that he wanted to come stick a pin in my bed last night, and-"

"Oh god, it's really you." Sakura slapped a head on her forehead and groaned.

He gave her his usual eyecrease, but now that she can see him without the mask, the usual eyecrease wasn't really…_just_ an eyecrease.

It was more like a smile that can make any girl swoon.

But Sakura wasn't just any girl and instead of swooning like a twit, she rolled her eyes with a sort of disbelief.

"Is there something wrong? Did something happen that I didn't know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shushed her with a 'calm down' gesture, shaking his head. She got even more confused.

"What?"

Finally he answered after a pause. "How long has this been going on, Sakura?"

She broke their eye contact and looked down.

"Wh-what?" She foreigned ignorance, not prepared to give in just yet, any thing to prologue it. "I have no idea what you're on about."

"Sakura," He warned. "Look at me and tell me."

"Kakashi, that is _none _of your business!" she snapped, obviously angry.

There was a pause.

"I see." He said calmly and motioned to leave.

Sakura clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, she ground out, "I can't bear the thought of any of you looking at me that way, like I'm a _whore_."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry if I offended you, but-"

She was cut off by his hand pressed against her lips. He was smiling at her sadly and shook his head.

"I understand, I understand, you win," he sighed. "But, Sakura, none of us will _ever_ think for one second that you are a whore. And believe me when I say that, because that thought is ridiculous in anyone who is sane. But you should have told us."

She frowned and shooked her head again, refusing to meet his eye.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. He grabbed her chin and force her head to turn to him.

"Sakura, you need people to help you through it, this is bad for you to go through it alone."

Her expression still didn't change and she averted her eyes to a side refusing to look at him.

"Sakura."

"It's fine, I have Ino and Shishou."

_How could__ she so stubborn!_

"Sakura, that's not enough-"

"Kakashi-sensei," she interupted him steadily, calmly and looked at him straight to his eye. "I'm fine, my feelings don't matter in this. Isn't it one of the first rules when we decided on this path? Emotions are onyla hindrance. Kakashi-sensei, this is my job, my duty as a kunoichi to Konoha. I don't want any one else knowing it. I understand what my job is. This is my service, my sacrifice to Konoha. It's expected."

Her tone surprised him again.

_This __was not the first time she's done this._

Kakashi felt a wave of anger to the people she had to sleep with before. He looked at Sakura's face. It showed no hesitance.

_This is not good._

* * *


End file.
